


The Kazuicheeks and Komaedass can’t take the Nidick

by yuricheeks



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuricheeks/pseuds/yuricheeks
Summary: KAZUICHI FUCKING CATCHES FUYUHIKO PREGNANT, KIDNAPS NAGITO WITH NEKOMARU, THEY HAVE A THREESOME THEN THEY CRASH THE GIRLS’ SLEEPOVER
Relationships: Friends - Relationship, classmates, enemies - Relationship, lovers - Relationship, rivals - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don’t read this. I’m sorry for what you’re about to witness.

It was 2:38 a.m. in the cottage of Kazuichi Soda. The wind was soft and the stars couldn’t have been prettier. Everything reminded him of Sonia Nevermind, his absolutely massive crush. In his eyes, there wasn’t anyone above her. He kept rolling around the bed and yet he couldn’tfall asleep; he couldn’t take her off of his mind. He jumped out of his bed in frustration, almost throwing himself at the window. He noticed that Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, in the cottage next to him, wasn’t sleeping either. He quickly put his jumpsuit and sneakers on and sprung out the door. The knocking on Fuyuhiko’s door was too loud to ignore so he finally opened up. “WhAT?” he screamed at him. Kazuichi looked down to see Kuzuryu in a tank top and his pants looking like he just pulled them up right as he opened the door. “Uhhhh, what the fuck are you doing? Were you...you know..I-it looks like I interrupted something-“ “Oh you fucking pervert, I’ll rip your fucking balls off! I wasn’t doing that! What do you want? Does it seems like I care?” “Well I don’t know buddy, it seems like you have something else on your mind right now, so I might just go-wait a damn minute. Is there anyone else here?” “N-no, what are you talking about?” “Is Sonia in here? Is my Miss Sonia here with you?” “Yo, what the fuck are you bastard talking about? I’ve been alone all night. What do you want, honestly? I don’t have all day” “What were you doing? I’m not leaving until you tell me. I came here because I was bored but it seems like I’m gonna leave with my fist bruised.” “W-what the fuck is wrong with you? I’m not hiding anything-“. Kazuichi pushed Fuyuhiko aside and rushed through the cottage. There wasn’t anything in the main room so he walked up to the bathroom. “H-HEY! Stop! Don’t go in there! Kazuichi stop! I’ll break your fucking ankles you shitty bastard!” Soda stared at him with a great fire in his eyes then went inside the bathroom, but to his surprise, there was no Sonia, there was nothing out of the ordinary except for the small object he stepped on. It was almost as annoying as a lego. He looked down. It was a pregnancy test. Even more, a positive one. “H-hey, man, I swear I- it’s-it’s not what it looks l-like! Y-you have to belive m-“ Kazuichi punched him in the balls so hard that he felt his testicles fall off. They both stared at each other for what felt like hours then Kuzuryu finally said “what the fuck”. Soda grabbed him by his neck and asked him whose it was. “I-y-okay this may sound like they weirdest fucking shit ever but I swear man, it’s  mine”. Kazuichi let go. “Wait, really? Damn, I thought you got my girl pregnant.” “S-shes not your girl tho-“ “Sh! That’s not relevant. So, how is this yours and hOw is it positive?” “W-well that’s what I’m trying to find out. There’s no way I’m pregnant because I have a dick that you just broke a minute ago.” “Well why d’you even take it in the first place?” “I don’t really know. Peko told me about it and I got a bit curious. It might be broken tho. It’s fine, don’t worry, now please get out.”. It was time for Kazuichi to leave this mess behind and continue his adventure of killing boredom.


	2. Chapter 2

The next cottage in line was Nekomaru Nidai’s. There were no signs of life coming from him so Kazuichi peeked through his windowsills. He saw Nekomaru staring back at him. Soda screamed so hard that he woke the dead up. Nidai quickly came outside to check on Kazuichi. “Soda, why are you screaming, my boy? Have I scared you? I didn’t mean to. I was looking out the window because I heard you and Fuyuhiko. What was that about? I heard him say you broke his...penis...mind explaining that?” “Uhhh it’s not what it sounds like-I mean, I have no idea what was happening with him either but I decided that it’s better to ignore it than put the effort in to understand.” “That’s wise, my boy. Well, since you woke me up, will you do me the favor of spending some time together? We could sit by the pool or go eat something in the dining hall of the old building.” “You know what? That sound amazing. Let’s go, man.” As soon as they turned around, Nagito came out of his cottage, right in front of them. They all stared at each other. “Well good night or morning to you very hopeful and talented people!” “Oh, hey Nagito. What’s with the dynamite? You wan-DYNAMITE?”. Nagito tried to run but his skinny cancer-filled legs couldn’t beat Nekomaru’s fat juicy pulpy logs. He easily caught him in a bear hug. “Soda, what do we do now?”. Kazuichi wanted to tell Nekomaru to let him go because he was too hungry to do anything but then he had an amazing thought: if he saved whatever was going to get blown up by Nagito, Sonia would think he’s a hero and she will finally love him back. “Let’s make sure he’s not hurting anyone. Bring him to the old building, in the dining hall. I’ll get some sturdy rope to tie him up.” “H-hey guys, what are you doing? I’m doing this in the name of hope! You’re all symbols of hope, don’t be against me! Guys stop!”. Nagito was dragged into the dusty mess that is the old building of the hotel site. His despairing screams filled the air, but somehow, nobody cared.


	3. Chapter 3

“It’d be easier if you’d shut up, you know that?” Kazuichi lashed out at Nagito. “But why would you do this? I don’t mean any harm to the hopeful people here, I only want to destroy the despair this killing game is causing us!” “Look, Nagito, I’m doing this for both ours and your good. My boy, don’t get me wrong, it’s not that I do not trust you, it’s that my responsibility as a manager is to help you make the right decision, and this isn’t it.”. Nekomaru tightened the rope on Nagito’s body but ended up fraying it enough for him to escape. “Soda, I fucked up.” “How do you fuck up tying rope? Can’t you seriously tie a sturdy knot? Oh my god, you ruined the rope! Do you know if there’s any chains around here? We might be able to get some if we search hard enough. How about you go? You can move faster and I think you’ll have more luck.” “Kazuichi, you do realize that I have a chain on me right now?” “Oh yeah. Why?” “Why what?” “Why do you wear a chain all the time?” “Well, it goes back to when I was a child. So, I was at a festival with my father when-“ “I hope I don’t interrupt your discussion, but I’d really appreciate if you would let me, a humble servant of yours, go. Please.” “Hey, Nagito, you just ruined the whole mood! ‘Eh, tie his hands with the chain, I’ll still need some more rope for his legs.” “Alright, I’ll go get some more rope.”. Nidai left the room and searched around the hotel grounds. Nagito found an opportunity: since he can’t fight his way out, he’ll use deceit. “Kazuichi-kun, this is all too tight. Would you loosen it up?” “Ah, yes, of course-wait a damn minute! Are you trying to trick me??” “It’s-it’s getting hotter in here, would you help me take my shirt off?” Kazuichi went  👁💖👄💖👁 . “T-the temperature keeps rising, don’t you think? That jumpsuit is a bit too thick and warm, isn’t it? By the time Nekomaru will be back, I’ll melt.” Soda snapped out of his mesmerizing trance “I-n-ngh-nO, the temperature is just fine-just right! It must only be, Y-“ He felt his heart racing so fast. He was indeed getting much hotter. “S-stop that! I-Im not into d-dudes! Besides, I don’t want to be with anyone except for Sonia!” “But Sonia wants to be with anyone except for you, doesn’t she? Isn’t that ironic? Oh that fills me with despair!” “If you don’t shut up you’ll be filled with my fist!” “Oh, will I?” “N-no I didn’t m-mean it like...that!” “Then why don’t you demonstrate?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains interactions that should be classified as rape. That does not mean that I, in any case, glamorize or tolerate that kind of behavior. Please continue at your own discretion.

“Did you bring your wrench in your pocket or are you linking what you’re seeing?”. Soda was blushing so hard that his entire face became red. He was secretly hoping Nekomaru doesn’t find the rope very soon. Kazuichi finally gave into the temptation. He removed Komaeda’s shirt but was somehow disappointed. I don’t know how this idiot expected abs from a poor guy that’s been fighting cancer all his life. Nagito reached out to his jumpsuit and pulled the zipper down with his teeth, as his hands were tied behind his back. That made Kazuichi even more turned on. He seriously needed to take his mind off Sonia and this was the best way, he thought to himself. Komaeda started kissing his stomach slowly going down. He tried to pull his underwear with his teeth but he was having trouble with it. He instead started sucking on it but stopped. “Kazuichi-kun, I can’t do this right while being tied up. Won’t you let me give you pleasure?”. Blinded by lust, our fool immediately grabbed the chain and started to untie him. Right when he was about to finish, Nekomaru came back with the rope. They all looked at each other confused and concerned. “I will need an explanation from both of you.”. None of them replied. “Well?”. Silence was louder than ever until Kazuichi finally opened his mouth, stumbling on his words “L-look m-man I- it- I didn’t mean- y-you lef-ft a-and-“. Nekomaru interrupted him. “What kind of loser can’t suck dick while being restrained? And you, my boy, instead of showing him how it’s done, you completely gave up the kinky. I’m so disappointed in both of you.”. Kazuichi had no idea what was happening. Nagito was so shocked that he forgot he was able to escape within that very moment. “Come on now, as your coach, I have to give the best example. Pull your clothes off, come on.” They both stood there, frozen, in pure disbelief. Is he going to go that far just to prove that he’s that talented? “Well don’t just stand there, go on. Would you rather I do it on Komaeda?” “No, that won’t be necessary, thank you.” Nagito slowly started to back up. Our guy was getting lucky and he didn’t like it at all. Kazuichi finally snapped out of it and pulled his underwear down. “Well get at it, I don’t have all day.” ‘YOLO’ Soda thought to himself. Nekomaru bent down and gently grabbed his cock. He started licking the tip, applying pressure every few strokes, then put it in his mouth. He got it nice and wet with his tongue then started moving his head back and forth, going slow at first, then building up high speed with each blow. Kazuichi was groaning harder and harder as Nidai started deepthroating him. In just a few minutes, Soda came all over his face. Saliva was dripping from both his dick and Nekomaru’s mouth. “How’d that feel?” Nagito was praying so hard for cancer to take him out then and there. Kazuichi stood there speechless, still panting. “I’ll take that as a ‘best blowjob in the world’, thank you. Now, since you have an example, try it, Komaeda.” “M-me? I-I think I’ll have to pass, thank you.” “Well why, you were very eager to before I came in. Do I intimidate you?” “No it’s not that, I just-I changed my mind. Y-you two could continue though.” “You heard him, Soda, apply what you’ve learned.” “Ew, no, that’s gay.” Nagito cringed so hard at that. “Fine, sorry.”. Nidai pulled his underwear down to reveal the biggest cock any of them ever saw. Kazuichi laughed nervously. “I-I think I might-“ he was interrupted. “Take everything you learned and practice it in order to become better.”. What happened to that YOLO he was thinking about earlier? He finally sat down on his knees and tried to put the dick in his mouth but he gagged. He tried again but only put the tip in then pulled away because Nekomaru told him to stop. “You bit it. You’re not supposed to bite it.” “Yeah well how the fuck am I going to shove that huge horse cock in my shark-toothed mouth, huh? I-I think we’re done here. Unless Nagito would like some.” “I don’t plan on doing anything like this...unless you guys set me free.” “N-“ Nekomaru didn’t even get to finish. “Yeah!” Kazuichi said. They both stared at him. “What? Ok, fuck this man, I’m trying to have some fun.” “Alright then, since yours is lubricated, it would be better if you were the one to do it.” “D-do what?” “Penetrate him.” “Woah woah, slow down you didn’t say anything about penetrating-“ “You do want to go free, don’t you?”. Nagito pulled his pants down and bit his tongue as Kazuichi slid his penis in his asshole. To distract him from it, he started suckling on Nidai’s dick. Soda started thrusting slow at first. “Y-damn, you’re really tight.” “Oh wow, I wonder why” he said while holding his breath. The thrusting got harder and faster and Komaeda let out a groan. Good thing Kazuichi bust way too early, otherwise, he wouldn’t have been able to take it anymore. “Shit, I came too quickly. Your ass is really fucking hot, you know that?” Nagito was so done with their shit that he got up, pulled his pants back, broke free and tried to walk out but was interrupted by some voices.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this entire story is happening between chapter 1 and 2 of Danganronpa 2, there will be spoilers for the murder and execution of chapter 1.

“It’s a shame Terureru got fried. We would have had some good snacks by now.” “Ibuki, do not be ignorant. We are the tastiest snacks here.” “Wow, Peko, first time I heard you say such things! It sounded really...refreshing, seeing you loosen up.” “Is it? I didn’t think you’d like my joke. Mahiru, aren’t you working on four different albums? Isn’t this new one a waste of time?” “Wooow, Peko, really nice of you to disrespect Girls Night like this.” “Hey hey! Guess what I found! Oreo Pocky! And some other salty snacks like Pringles- ew, it’s vinegar and salt. I barf just by smelling them.” “That’s perfect for Hiyoko then.” “We’re a really bad influence for you, aren’t we? I can see you putting makeup on Monokuma tomorrow if this continues.” “I’m just trying to have ‘fun’, like you do. Fuyuhiko said it would be nice for me to spend time with other people.” “About Fuyuhiko, where is he? I didn’t see him all night. Actually, I didn’t see any of the boys. Where are they? Didn’t Sonia want to invite Gundham too? What happened to that?” “What happened is that it’s called ‘Girls Night’ for a reason, Mahiru!” “Oh come on, I get where you’re coming from but I’d rather play with Gundham’s hamsters and hear him talking nonsense for hours than have to hear Mikan wailing again.” “ ‘Eyeyey, don’t talk shit about my waifu like that, ok?” “Ok, you know what, how about we head back now and stop talking bad about our girls.” “Took the words right out my mouth. Don’t forget the snacks.” The voices were getting fainter and they eventually stopped.  
“D’ja hear that? The girls are having a party! Why would they invite Gundham? I have to go there and be with Miss Sonia!” Nagito hoped they would have came a few minutes earlier and taken Kazuichi with them. All three boys left the old building, one by one, in order to not seem suspicious. Nekomaru went back to his cottage and fell asleep immediately. Kazuichi sneakily followed the girls in hopes of getting to spy on them like the creep that he is, while Nagito searched around the old building again for a lighter. What? You thought he will give up his plan to blow up the island? You were so wrong.   
Back in the the girls’ part of the hotel, specifically in Sonia’ cottage, the party was on; its was boring and they were arguing over the movies they’ll watch. “I heard about this strange romance movie about a girl falling in love with a vampire. I think it would be interesting enough to watch that.” Sonia waited for a response. “PHST- wait a minute, you mean TWILIGHT? HA! No way! It’s hilarious! We *have* to watch it!” “Romance? Cut the crap, let’s watch a cooking show!” “Cooking? No, I don’t want your saliva dripping from your tiddies onto my head, Akane.” “Girls, please, do not fight! Chiaki? What do you think?”. Chiaki was long asleep, eyes wide open, looking like she died. ”Chiaki? Baby? Are you alright?” “Chiaki? Chiaki? Oh my fucking god she fucking dead.” “Hiyoko! Don’t say such things! I-I bet she’s just sleeping. Just...sleeping...like Ash...in the library...OH GOD CAN SOMEONE GET MIKAN?”. Mikan rushed out from the bathroom as soon as she heard her name. “W-what’s the problem?” Sonia was shaking Chiaki harder and harder until she woke up. “Babe, what are you doing? I- I might have dozed off for a little bit.” Sonia let out a large sigh of relief. “I’m sorry for bothering you, dear, but you looked pretty dead to me. I got scared that I might have lost you somehow.” “That’s sweet, babe. Hey, did you choose the movie yet? The others are supposed to be back.” Just as she finished, Ibuki burst the door open. “I’m back, bitches! -she quickly walked up to Mikan- ‘Ey beybay, gotcha some strawberry soda.” “Oh- t-thank you! It’s m-my favorite!” Mahiru sat down next to Hiyoko. “Did you behave?” Sonia got up and did her ‘announcement stance’. “Girls, it has come to my attention that none of us have done our tasks properly, and as the organizer, I take full responsibility for the lack in success-“ “Ok, cut the bullshit, just send someone to the market to get some good food and let’s just watch Twilight.” “Hiyoko, that’s not nice, we talked about this! Ok, fine, let’s just please agree on something for once, I’m tired of arguing all the time. This is supposed to be that one night ,in god knows how long, where we have fun together and we forget about our worries! Come on, this is crackhead hours, not bitchin’ time.” Peko got up. They were expecting the arguments to evolve but she simply opened her mouth and spoke with a soft, comforting voice. “About worries, I cannot get one thing off my mind and I wish to be excused for a very short period of time, in which I shall remediate the problem, thus increasing my party performance.” The room was silent. “Peko, you have my permission. You may be excused.” “Hey Sonia, you don’t speak for the group, but yeah you can go.” “Ok one more slip up from you, Hiyoko and I’ll seriously think about punishing you somehow.”. Hiyoko got all up in Mahiru’s face and loudly whispered “Make the rope red.”, then pulled away and continued searching through the movies. Mahiru’s face was almost as red as her hair and she was frozen for a few minutes. “Who is getting the food then?” Chiaki said as if she was starving. “Food makes me less sleepy.” “That’s a job for Ibuuukiiiii Mmiiiiiioodaaaaa! I’ll also buy another speaker since Booyakuya threw mine in the ocean when I blasted “Touch You”. And that’s why he’s dead.” “Ugh, another speaker? What are we even gonna do with it? Kidnap Nagito, put eyeliner on him and make a ritual circle in which we chant “Emo Boy” by Ayesha Erotica for 2 hours straight? No thanks, I’ll stick to hearing Bella’s weird frustration sounds.” “I’ll go with Ibuki, I wanna get some of that good food. I’m a connoisseur, after all.” “Yeah the connoisseur of blushing boobs. Now go on, I don’t want to wait all day, you already failed to bring me gummy bears once and I don’t give third chances.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I haven’t updated anything but I completely forgot about the entire fanfic. It’s really tedious for me to write and I keep rushing to finish it because I only wrote about half of it and it’s bad. I’ll most likely revamp it with a better structure and more thought-out sentences.

Peko went to check on Fuyuhiko, since she hasn’t heard from him that day. She knocked on the door multiple times. “Kazuichi I swear to every fucking bastard god in existence that I will cut your tits off- oh my god” he opened the door but he was not expecting Peko whatsoever. “Uh-hey Peko, h-how are you? Sorry for the language, I tought Soda came back here to annoy me again. Uhm, so what brings you here?”. He was nervously trying to act natural. “Young master, I came to check on you, to see how you were doing. I’m hoping you are well.” “About that, there might be a little problem. No, not a problem, an error, a misunderstanding.” “A misunderstanding?” Peko’s expression changed. “What seems to be the problem? A misunderstanding with what? Master? Please tell me, I want to help.” Fuyuhiko looked up at her with the eyes of a puppy. “Peko-“ he hesitated. “We’re going to have a child.” A dead silence followed. “I-Im sorry, I don’t think I follow-“ “Y-you don’t want to keep the child?” Peko had never been so confused in her life. “M-master, you’re telling me that somehow, someway, us two are having a biological offspring in this exact moment?” “Look, Peko, I got a little curious after our previous talk and-“ “-and you impregnated someone?” “No, no, Peko, I am the pregnant one.” “I’m sorry but how could you possibly be pregnant? Who impregnated you? This is all very confusing. How did you find out?” “I took a pregnancy test I found at the supermarket and-“ “You *found* it? What do you mean? Was it unwrapped?” “Well, no, but-“ “Will you show it to me? It has to be broken.” Fuyuhiko took her to the bathroom. It was a mess. Products everywhere, on the sink, on the floor. He must’ve panicked and went searching for some medicine. Peko slowly but surely scanned the room. She hesitated as she picked the object up. The fear in her grew harder when she looked at it only to stop there, lagging as if she were Chiaki’s gaming console. “W-what is it? Peko? Peko are you okay? Is there something wrong? Do you really not want this child?”. Peko looked up at him “T-. This is a thermometer. You have a fever.” “What?! No way! No! I-It’s a pregnancy test! Kazuichi saw it too!” “You brought Kazuichi here? Asked for his advice I presume? You told him before you told me?” “Well, I didn’t mean to, he kinda forced me to tell him. Well, is it a pregnancy test or a fever? Kazuichi went along with it...” “Because of your fever you cannot properly tell between the two? And besides, it is a known fact that Kazuichi is not the most intelligent person in the world. Come on, young master, let me give you the proper treatment for your fever.” Peko looked through the medicine spread all over the room and only found an Ibuprofen. “This will not be enough. I have to go to the supermarket to get more medicine. Or maybe Mikan has it? I have to go back and check.” “Back? Go back where?” “Oh, us girls are having a get-together. They call it a ‘sleepover’. I’ll be back as soon as possible.” As Peko was rushing out the door Fuyuhiko called out to her “Hey, Peko! You don’t need to bring the medicine back, I’ll be just fine without it. Please enjoy yourself at the sleepover :)”. Peko smiled back at him and left.  
As she walked out the door she noticed Gundham desperately searching for something on the ground, next to his cottage. “Can I help you?”. Gundham shot up as if he was trying to hide something. “Peko Pekoyama, there is no need for help, for there is nothing to help about.”. She sat there, staring intensely in his eyes, waiting for the pressure to break him. “I- I may be in some type of trouble...”. There was silence again. Peko stated even harder. “My four dark devas of destruction have misbehaved and thus lost something very precious to me.” Peko still didn’t say anything. “An all-powerful talisman.” The silence truly cracked Gundham. “I made my queen of dar- I meant Sonia a necklace and Cham P ate it.” Peko couldn’t help but let out a long laugh. “Mikan could help getting it out one way or another. I cannot promise it’ll be in it’s best shape. However, you could get a chance to express your gratitude towards her right now, as she expressed her wish to invite you to our rendezvous.” “A rendezvous you say. What happens at this rendezvous?” “The other girls call it a ‘sleepover’. It’s a fun activity I’n which we spend time together. They chose to watch a series of movies called “Twlight” if I am not mistaken.” “Twilight? It sounds promising?” “Yes, they say it’s a story about a mortal girl falling in love with a vampire and a werewolf creature.” “Oh, yes, that does sound interesting. I shall stop by soon. Have a good devilish night, miss Pekoyama!”. Gundham took his hamsters and rushed into his cottage.


End file.
